fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:FGOHikaru/Goetia CM Narration Analytics based on 1st Lost Belt
Finishing the 1st lost belt I decided to re-visit Solomon monolouge from TV CM and see if we can understand it more based on what we know from 1st Lostbelt. here goes : 1. The CM are opened in this sequence Solomon ordered a celebration of the planet re-birth, implying the whole theme of this chapter. We already know that this is referring to the proper human history by the lost belt. 2. Solomon narrate the process of creating the lost belt.. humanity by itself cut the "weak" possibility leaving only the strongest survive. together with it there's explanation of what is Lost Belt.. However what interest me is the last line of 2nd part.. that this is the result of defeating the evil of history.. Now that I mention it the terms evil might refer to the Beast, evil of mankind. 3. The next line probably are referring to the fact that our world is cut off by Human Order. Of course this is already covered by Galahad in the Lostroom but this drive the point further that the future we took from Solomon is apparently just another dead end. The puzzling part is that Solomon said that we "choose to eliminate the weak not by natural selection but rather cutting it off by it's own will" What bothers me is what is this "natural selection", the will referred probably are talking bout Alaya but I don't really get how the natural selection works,, or rather if cutting the future is not the "Natural" way then Human Order is artificial. I have several hypothesis but let's just wait for them to expand the lore.. However I'll try to predict it, The great evil we're going to face is the will of Alaya or even the world. 4. The ending of this world got seal of approval from Solomon, however that's not important, what important is that he said "I'll watch humanity "FINAL" battle" At first I didn't think much bout this part, however the Yaga are clearly are not part of Humanity, they're the humanity replacement in the lostbelt.. suppose this is the case for the rest of the lost belt then it shed a new light on the subject.. This is literally the last battle of Human as a race, if we fail to restore humanity order the world will be filled with new "humanity" and thus no matter which of the Crypters would won there won't be any more Human. Yup Solomon are being literal that this is the final battle for "Humanity" as in there's no next one, or at least that is the case if we failed. 5. Nasu usual annoying cryptic way to describe what happened but some event in Lostbelt kinda gave us hint.. > Kuu-sou no ne wa ochita : The root of fantasy has fallen.. at first this seems to be a poetic way to say something but apparently it's literal.. he's talking bout the Root in lostbelt which possibly exist in all of lost belt.. why is it root of "Fantasy"? is fantasy even the proper word for it? the Kanji refer to Blank + Ideas so... > Sora kara no shingou wa todae : Signal from the sky has ceased.. still not enough clue but the next line gave us some hint > Kono wakusei wa hitoribocchi hoshi to natta : this Planet now has become a lone star. Probably just probably we're dealing with something bigger than just the world or will of the planet... which is why he said the signal from the sky has stopped.. Most probably it's related to the choice of the word "Lostbelt" and "Cosmos" in other word we're dealing with something big here. > Rokka Ibunshin Gensou : I think I heard this name somewhere but can't really remember what, 6 phenomenon of somethng.. > Shinryakusare, hakushikashita wakusei : A planet that has been invaded and wiped clean. Emphasis on "Invasion" which means the cause is foreign in nature. > Mohaya tadashi chitsujo wa nai! Jinrui wo mamoru eirei wa inai! : There's no more proper law! there's no more heroic spirit to protect humanity! ; Short and simple,, there's no more human order or counter guardian... which is weird cuz Throne of Heroes seems to exist still. > Nani hitotsu, mikata to naru mono wa inai, kono chi de wa omaetachi koso wa aku nano dakara : There's not a single thing 'that would become your ally, Because in this land you ('Plural) is the evil.. at first I thought that Solomon are referring to Chaldea,, however I think given the context so far he might be referring to humanity as whole to be the evil and not just us. The next one is pretty long but in essence > in regards to survival there's no differences between good and bad.. If you have not given up then fight. and here's interesting point related to this chapter > Oshigemonaku ayamachi o kasane, arayuru kusai o tsumiagete nao.. : Shamelessly piling up mistake and DEBT.. which we already piled up one with Patxi,, basically we're going to do this stuff over and over,, that our victory will be at cost of countless misfortune and help from other people. 6. and finally the final word from mysterious woman.. Trying to create it's own content is bad habit of the UNIVERSE.. the voice probably belong to the "Other planet Miko" as referred by Father Kotomine.. the scale of the lore probably are bigger than ever and Salem might be the introduction chapter to lessen our resistance to the new idea. Category:Blog posts